


1967

by onlydeadsoulscantdance



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternatív Univerzum - Emberi, Alternatív Univerzum - Történelmi, Anglia (ország), Celebrations, England (Country), Homosexuality, Homoszexualitás, Hungarian Translation, London, M/M, Magyar fordítás, Pride, Translation, Ünneplés
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlydeadsoulscantdance/pseuds/onlydeadsoulscantdance
Summary: Spock és Leonard 11 éve Londonban élnek. Együtt vannak 18 éves koruk óta, azóta, mióta még Amerikában laktak. Úgy gondolják, Spock házinénije talán sejthet valamit, de a nő sosem mondott semmit. Ez történt azon a napon, amikor a homoszexualitást törvényesítettek Angliában.





	1. Első rész

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FandomStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/gifts).
  * A translation of [1967](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031559) by [FandomStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar). 



> FangirlStar, thank you so much for your permission to translate your nice work into Hungarian. You are the best, thank you so much!

Valahol Londonban, Június, 1967

Napos reggel volt, mikor Leonard berobbant Spock nappalijába. Megdöbbentve a lelkesedésétől Spock csak állt ott, és pislogott titkos szeretőjére. A ragyogó színű zászlókon kívül, amiket szorongatott és a ragyogó, bugyuta vigyorán kívül Leonard teljesen normálisan nézett ki.  
\- Nem tudtad?! – kiáltott fel hitetlenkedve, szélesre nyílt szemekkel.  
\- Nem tudok mit? – kérdezte Spock összezavarodva.  
\- Nem hiszem el, hogy nem hallottad! – motyogta az orra alatt Leonard, mielőtt kitekintett az ablakon és beismerte: - És megint, elfelejtettem, milyen ez a környék.  
Spock kezdett bosszús lenni.  
\- Miről nem hallottam? Mi folyik itt? – követelt választ.  
Hirtelen Leonard megragadta a kezét.  
\- Megtehetjük ezt! – kiáltott fel nagyon izgatottan.  
Spock megemelte az egyik szemöldökét.  
\- Ha elfelejtetted volna, ’ezt’ mi már tizenöt éve megtesszük – mutatott rá.  
\- Nem! Úgy értem, _megtehetjük_ \- ismételte meg Leonard -, félelem, megalázás és büntetés nélkül!  
Hirtelen Spockot fejbe vágta a felismerés.  
\- Úgy érted…  
\- Elfogadták az törvényt, Spock!  
Spock érezte, hogy a mosoly lassan kettétépi az arcát, ahogy a kibuggyanó könnyeket törölte le Leonard arcáról és megölelte, szorosan. Leonard gondolkodás nélkül viszonozta az - általában fizikailag nem ennyire közvetlen – partnere ölelését.  
\- Már értesítettem Jimet – mondta Leonard Spocknak, elhúzódva az ölelésből, de kezeit Spock csípőjén tartva. – Üzeni, hogy jókívánságait küldi.  
\- Ezt nem is kell mondani – szólt hozzá Spock kuncogva. – Szóval, mi lesz most?  
Leonard vigyorgott.  
\- Remélem, hogy megkérdezed! – nevetett fel. – Van egy ünnepi parádé a Hyde Parkban. Reméltem, hogy velem jössz.  
\- Természetesen, eljövök – egyezett bele Spock, elvéve az egyik felkínált zászlót, halvány rosszallással nézve őket.  
Leonard mosolygott.  
\- A büszkeség* zászlói – válaszolta. – Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy teljesen meg fogom érteni, de tetszenek a színei. Mellesleg volt egy érdekes beszélgetésem a lánnyal, aki kiadta őket. Most, gyere, menjünk, különben sosem érünk oda.  
Habozva, Spock a szeretője kinyújtott kezére pillantott, mielőtt megragadta volna, és hagyta magát, hogy kihúzzák az apartmanjából. 

*csak az érdekesség kedvéért, a Pride egy angol szó, és jelentése: büszkeség.


	2. Második rész

Tizenegy óra volt, mikor Leonard és Spock megérkezett a Hyde Parkba. Zenészek játszottak egy kis színpadon, az emberek énekeltek, táncoltak, beszélgettek és nevettek.  
Ünnepletek.   
Spock körülnézett, nyomasztva a színes, hangok és mozdulatok sokaságától. Óvatosa, Leonard megbökte a könyökével.  
\- Jól vagy? – kérdezte.  
Leonardra nézve Spock bólintott.   
\- Igen – biztosította partnerét. – Elragadó, milyen gyorsan megszervezték ezt az eseményt.  
\- Összetartó közösség vagyunk, azt hiszem – válaszolta, mielőtt finoman megfogta Spock kezét. – Jössz?  
Spock követte, nagyrészben azért, mert nem akart elveszni. Azon kapta magát, hogy Leonard egy fiatal, sötét bőrű nő felé húzza, akinek egy halom színes virág van a hajában.   
\- Ez Nyota, a lány, aki a zászlókat adta – mondta Leonard Spocknak, mielőtt a nőhöz fordult. – Ő itt Spock.  
\- Megtiszteltetés, hogy találkozhatok veled – mondta Nyota, mielőtt kezet rázott volna vele. Ugratva hozzátette: - Jó ízlésed van férfiak terén!  
Spock homlokára barázdák szaladtak zavarában.   
\- Köszönöm? – válaszolta kérdőn, Leonardra pillantva megerősítésért.   
Leonard megerősítően bólintott. Mikor ős és Nyota beszélgetni kezdtek, Spock jobban is megfigyelte a jelenlévőket. Férfiak énekeltek egymásnak, és eltéveszthetetlenül ölelkeztek. Nők osztottak meg egymással több, mint baráti puszikat és mosolyogtak egymásra úgy, mintha a másik lenne számukra az világmindenség közepe. Spock Leonardra pillantott, és csodálkozott rajta, hogy ő talán sosem nézett így a párjára. Pedig ez volt az, ahogy iránta érzett. Bizonytalanul, Spock érzékelte egy magas, szőke nő érkezését a társaságukba. Gyorsan körbepillantott, mielőtt finoman megérintette volna Leonard karját. Rámosolyogva, Leonard bólintott.  
\- Jó volt beszélgetni veled – mondta Nyotának. – Ugorjatok be valamikor egy kávéra.   
\- Úgy lesz – egyezett bele Nyota, mielőtt elsétált, kézen fogva a szőke nővel.  
Leonard az arcát Spock felé fordította, s meglepődött, mikor Spock összeolvasztotta az ajkaikat. Mikor elhúzódtak, Spock felsóhajtott.  
\- Sosem hittem volna, hogy ezt valaha megtehetem.  
Mosolyogva, Leonard szeretője hajába futtatta egyik kezét, a másikkal pedig megfogja Spockét.   
\- Gyere, táncoljunk – javasolta.  
Spock szemei kitágultak a pániktól.  
\- Nem táncolok. Tudod – mondta.  
Leonard nagy, győzködő szemekkel nézett rá.  
\- A mai napért megtehetnéd – javasolta, egyik kezével Spock mellkasán.   
Egy percnyi hezitálás után Spock megcsókolta Leonard homlokát.  
\- Jól van – mormolta egyetértésként.  
Leonard vigyorgott.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Egész nap a Hyde Parkban maradtak. Azokhoz hasonlóan, akik egész nap ott maradtak, nem foglalkoztak vele, hogy a forró napon a bőrük vörösre pirult. Viszont, valamikor fél tíz körül nem kellett már emiatt aggódniuk. Leonard összegömbölyödött Spock karjaiban, ahogy a pár a hideg fűben feküdt. Ritka volt, hogy a csillagok olyan jól láthatóak voltak, mint azon este. Egy szünet alatt, ami Spock monológjában beállt, amiben az egyik vagy a másik csillagról magyarázott valamit, Leonard megragadta az alkalmat a beszédhez.   
\- Szeretlek, Spock – mondta Spock arcára tekintve.   
Lenézve Leonardra, Spock lassan pislogott, mielőtt elmosolyodott.   
\- Én is szeretlek – válaszolta, fogva tartva Leonard ragyogóan kék tekintetét, mielőtt törődően és puhán megcsókolta.


End file.
